


Black Ink

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Live in the moment because time goes by so fast; people come in and out of your life. You must never miss the opportunity to tell those people how much you care about them. [drabbles, marauder era]





	1. Fall apart; fall together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Some things fall apart so other things can fall together_

 

Obvious tears were rolling down her cheeks and falling into her lap. She never liked crying while there were other people around. And she could feel his eyes on her from all the way across the common room. She tried desperately to contain her feelings but it was too much; too overpowering. 

She told herself that he was just her stupid first, now ex-boyfriend, and she shouldn’t be crying. After all, he was just some random Ravenclaw that she’d only known for a little while.

But those beautiful hazel eyes were still watching her. He had moved even closer though and she knew that he was going to come over any second. 

And he did. Within the minute, or maybe hour, she wasn’t really paying attention anymore; he was on the same couch with her holding her, comforting her. “It’s going to be okay,” He whispered into her ear, breathing in her scent, “Try not to cry anymore because honestly, you’re breaking my heart.”

**A/N: This is going to be a series of drabbles about mostly Lily and James but don’t worry, the other Marauders while make some appearances. Enjoy. R &R!**


	2. Simply Awful

_To fall in love is awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful._

“What the hell are you two doing?” James yelled looking at his best friend and the girl he was madly in love with. Lily jumped up from being underneath Sirius, flustered. They had been snogging! And like animals for that matter! 

“Sirius, how could you do this to me? You know how I feel about… _her!_ ”  For once in his life Sirius had been speechless. He didn’t know what to say and the fact that he had a little too much fire-whiskey wasn’t helping. 

James looked at Lily. She was out of breath; red in the cheeks and unable to say anything. She could see the disgust in his eyes and it hurt her; it _killed_ her. They had been slowly becoming friends and she went and snogged his best friend. Her eyes started to fill with tears as the guilt flooded into her body.

“You’re such a bitch, Lily.” And for the first time James walked out on Lily. 


	3. Something Real

_Never close your lips to those whom you have opened your heart._

“Why do you love me?” Lily asked James one night after studying for charms together, “And I want you to be totally honest with me”

James stared at her blankly. He was never good at showing his true emotions in front of her. “Your hair,” he said hoping that was a good enough answer. He found out after he said it that it wasn’t. 

“So there’s only one reason why you bullied me and practically _stalked_ me for seven years and it’s because of my hair?”

“Uh, yeah,” James could tell that Lily wasn’t getting angry with him but even worse, she was getting upset. “Lily, I’m sorry. You know that I’m not good at putting my feelings into words.”

“Yeah I know. I just thought that maybe with something as real as us that you’d find something to say,” Lily paused before saying, “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” Lily kissed James on the cheek and stood up, walking over to the stairs. James watched her and it looked like she was about to turn around and say something. Hesitating, she continued up the stairs. 

The next morning Lily went down into the common room to find a letter with a lily placed on top of it. She walked over and read the letter.

_I love you because you give me a feeling of warmth that I could never explain. You give me the sun, the moon, the stars, and the earth. You give me faith and hope. There’s a part of my soul that only you can fill. I love your compassion and sincerity for life. I love you because you are you and no one even compares._

And through the halls that day, Lily had a certain _glow_ to her.

**A/N: I realized that in the first 2 chapters Lily was crying so I tried to make her happy in this one lol. I’m not sure if I really like this one so R &R. Enjoy! =] **


	4. She Fancies Me

_Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend_

“You want me.”

Lily looked up at a smug Sirius, “What?”

“You. Want. Me,” he repeated smiling. 

In total confusion Lily just stared at him. 

“Who do you think you are? Potter?” 

“No. But I know you want me. I see the way you look at me. And I know that whenever you see me you get those annoying little butterflies in your stomach.”

Lily let out a louder than expected laugh, “Oh please, Potter is the only one that can put those butterflies in my stomac--” Lily sat there bewildered at what she was saying. She never even admitted to herself that she might like James Potter, even a little bit.

Across the room James and Peter were listening, “Pay up Wormtail. I told you she _fancies_ me.”

**A/N: I’m always struck with inspiration at the weirdest times. Just to clarify this chapter a little bit... James made a bet with Peter to see if they could get Sirius to get Lily to admit that she likes James. Sure enough Sirius succeeds and James wins the bet.**

**I really do love James. A lot a lot.**

**But anyway, school tomorrow so the next updated probably wont be until a little later in the week. Enjoy, r &r! =] and thanks for all the reviews so far!!**


	5. Good Advice

_Good advice is always certain to be ignored, but that’s no reason not to give it._

During breakfast Lily looked at the other side of the table to see Remus. She walked over, “Hey Remus,” Lily said softly, smiling at her fellow Gryffindor and prefect. 

He returned the smile, “Hello Lily.”

“Do you mind if I take a look at your Transfiguration homework? I’m pretty sure I did it wrong.”

“Sure,” Remus replied handing Lily his homework.

Not even five minutes went by when Sirius came by and snatched the homework from Lily’s hands.

“Thanks,” he said grinning at Lily.

“Black! Don’t you have any manners? You could have at least asked to borrow it from me! It’s not like I was going to say no. Don’t be so rude. And tuck in your shirt you look like a slob. And tie your tie right for once!”

“Ok, _mum,”_ Sirius handed back the homework and sat down, waiting for her to be finished with it.

Lily kept her eyes on the paper, too embarrassed to look at him because of the fact that she really _was_ acting like a mum.

**A/N: Just popped into my head. I really don’t know why but I’ve been getting ideas like everyday so that’s why I’ve been updating a lot so far. Anyway, around 6th year. Enjoy**


	6. First

_First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches our lives and enriches them forever._

_Thump. Thump._

Their first date. _Shit_. She just knows that it’s going to go all wrong. Her hair won’t curl, and she messed up on her mascara. She thinks her lips look too red and feels absolutely bloated. She can’t find anything to wear and the fact that her left shoe is no where to be found doesn't help.

What if she trips or chews with her mouth open?

_Ugh._

Lily walked down into the common to find an anxious James Potter awaiting her. Fresh picked flowers in his hand while the other runs through his hair.

“Wow, Lily. You look—you look amazing.”

_Thump. Thump._

And her heart thumps.

**A/N: Ah, The magic of first dates. 7th year. Second Hogsmeade trip or so. First one that they went together. Enjoy!**


	7. Yes I Have

_If you can’t convince them, confuse them._

“Hey Padfoot,” James whispered to Sirius during their Potions lesson.

“Prongs,” Sirius said back. 

“Do you think Evans has snogged anyone before?” James asked a little too curious.

Sirius sighed, “Dunno mate. Maybe you should go ask her.”

“How much?”

Sirius confused asked, “How much what?”

“How much money will you give me if I go and ask her?”

“Eight sickles.” 

“Done.” James walked away from his cauldron towards Lily who was partnered with Severus Snape. 

“Evans,” James said confidently.

“Potter,” Lily said without looking up to see James’ face.

“Have you ever snogged a boy before?” Lily jerked her head up to look at James. He had the most irritating smirk on his face.

“What?” she asked.

“You heard me.”

“Yes. Yes, I have _kissed_ a boy before. Why does it matter to you?”

“I just wanted to see if you were going to lie to me or not and it seems that you’re lying.”

“I am not lying!”

“Then prove it.”

James could see a smile starting to appear on her face. _Why was she smiling?_ “Fine,” she said. She hesitated a bit and James thought that she was trying to make up someone’s name that she could tell him. Suddenly, Lily turn towards Snape and kissed him. Her soft little lips caressed his. When she finally broke off her face was the same color as her hair.

“Happy?” Without looking at anyone, Lily grabbed her books frantically and stalked out of the classroom.

“Whoa,” Snape said under his breath.

“Whoa,” James breathed turning back to Sirius who was smiling like a prat and starting to take money out of his robe pocket.

**A/N: Ahhhaha! Tell me what you think!**


	8. To Love and Be Loved

_To love someone is nothing. To be loved by someone is something. To love and be loved is everything_

They laid in the grass together looking up at the stars. She was always small enough to fit perfectly into his arms. She sighed and he held her tighter playing with her hair. 

“Our graduation is tomorrow, James.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Aren’t you scared?” She looked up at him.

He smiled at her and turned to look back up at the sky, “No.”

“Why not? I’m terrified.” 

“Why would I be scared if I have you?”

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, “James, what if we don’t end up being with each other?”

There was a pause and she felt him let go of her and sit up. She opened her eyes, “James?” She looked at him and he was watching her with a small box in his hand. He opened it and in it was an engagement ring. 

“And what if we do?”

**A/N: I don’t know if I like it. Leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	9. Openings In Heaven

_Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shine down upon us to let us know they are happy._

The sky grew dark and a cold wind blew, blowing the dead leaves around him making them dance and spin upon the hard, lifeless ground.

He bent down. It had been months since he lost her but this was the first time he was visiting her grave.

He was able to hold in his tears at the funeral but not now, not here.

He traced over her name with his cold fingertips. He held a blanket in his hand.

“What’s that for?” She questioned cautiously.

“When I was younger, before Hogwarts, she would come in my room at night when my dad was working late. She always thought I was asleep but I never was. I would feel her rub my back and whisper _I love you._ When she left, she’d get a blanket because she got really cold at night,” he paused, breathing through heavy sobs now.

The tears came and stained his face, falling from his nose. He felt a warm touch at his side.

“Oh, James,” she pulled him into a tight embrace. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest and his hot breath on her neck.

“I just didn’t want her to be cold tonight.”

**A/N: James and Lily visiting his mom’s grave =/.**

**The quote above is an Eskimo proverb and when I read it I fell _absolutely_ in love with it. Enjoy!**


	10. 'Tis Halloween

_When witches go riding, and black cats are seen, the moon laughs and whispers, ‘tis near Halloween._

Lily walked down into the Great Hall one Halloween morning to find a very sleepy James sitting and eating some scrambled eggs.

He was in a costume. A _muggle_ costume. 

“What are you?” She asked as she walked over to him.

“I’m a Whoopee Cushion. It’s a muggle toy that when you sit on it, it makes a sound like someone’s farting--”

“I know what it is! But why are you being that?”

“Well, I just wanted you to notice me.” He winked.

“Yeah, but I’m not noticing in a _good_ way.” 

“I know,” he started to smile, “But you still noticed me.”

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Ahh! I love this holiday! I got so much candy tonight because I’m 16 and I still go trick or treating lol. My friend was a Whoopee cushion so that’s where this idea came from.**

**In my choir class today we sang the song Double Trouble. That’s in the third Harry Potter movie. I was so happy when we got to lyrics to sing it haha. Well anyway, enjoy!**


	11. In The Rain

_Whoever said sunshine brought happiness never danced in the rain before._

They sat in the rain together, considering they both loved it. The tiny rain droplets fell on the crown of their heads and pitter pattered against the ground. The sun was still shining through the clouds and they knew that there was going to be a rainbow soon. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked. 

She nodded, trying to feel the rain against her face, “It is.”

She closed her eyes and the wind blew, making her shiver. She could hear the wind whistle and the leaves rustling on the ground. 

“Dance with me,” he told her softly into her ear.

She blinked her eyes opened and nodded automatically. 

He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. She was short of breath.

But they danced, and danced, and danced.

**A/N: Lily and James around 7th year... Enjoy!**

**and** **p.s.**

**If you have any ideas for anything just let me know and I’ll see what I can come up with =]**


	12. What Lies Within Us

_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us._

He looked through his Transfiguration book, not really needing to but just trying to past some time. He looked over at his best mate who was sitting with the Head Girl. 

He knew that they were going to end up together _somehow_. It was obvious. The way they fought, _why_ they fought, how they looked at each other, and how she was still able to smile after him being a complete arse.

James was always the type of person that would do well in a long relationship. That’s why he was able to like Lily for so long. In a way, he was jealous.

Sure he liked snogging more than one girl in one week, but sometimes he just yearned for the compassion of one single person, one soul who would be yearning just as much back.

He flipped the page.

They weren’t dating yet but it was bound to happen. They were working on… responsible things, but the way they were acting, and the way they looked, and how they weren’t fighting. You could just tell.

It was hard to explain but he could feel it.

And that day soon came.

“I always knew it.” He told his friend, smiling, somewhat jealous but happy all the same, 

“ _Honest_.”

**A/N: Ok so, this just popped into my head. I am totally EMBARESSED about the last chapter. I’m going to try and re-write it over the long weekend. I’ll probably delete it and then repost it so no one has to read that god awful thing.**

**Honestly, you have no idea how embarrassed I am lol. Gah! But here is something else.**

**Lily and James’ relationship in Sirius’ eyes.**


	13. A Cute Redhead

_I never found the words to say, you’re the one I think about each day._

It was September 1st of their second year. The two boys, who looked like they could be brothers, sat in the train compartment waiting for their other friends to join them.

While they were waiting, James Potter and Sirius Black wanted some candy but the trolley had already passed. 

Sirius got up to go look for it so he could get some sweets. “You coming?” he asked James.

“No--” a cute redhead passed the door, “Well, actually yeah, I’ll come”

Sirius smirked, “Ok.”

As they left their compartment, they saw the cute red head, Lily Evans. 

James called for her, “Evans! It’s nice to see you so early in the morning.”

“Oh, and I’m just so _delighted_ to see you as well,” she replied, the sarcasm heavy in her voice. 

She tried to walk pass them to get back to her compartment but before she knew it, she felt James’ foot around her ankles and he tripped her. She fell to the ground.

He gasped out loud, “I’m sorry!” he said, “I didn’t mean for you to actually fall!” James looked mortified.

“I’m so sure, _James!_ Can’t you just leave me alone for once?” She stalked off, her cheeks red with fury. 

Sirius, laughing into his palm, looked at James. James punched him in the arm, “Stop it mate. I really didn’t mean to make her fall.” James looked at the floor, blushing slightly.

It finally hit Sirius, “You like Evans! I can’t believe I never saw it before. You bloody like the girl!”

James shot his head up, looking at Sirius, “Wait? I don’t—no I--”

“Oh, shut up.” Sirius laughed again, smiling at James, “You’retoo _obvious_.”

**A/N: I posted a chapter about two days ago and it really sucked so I rewrote it and instead of it being from Lily’s POV this one is James’. Enjoy! =]**


	14. Beautiful Romance

_I looked at him as a friend, and then realized I loved him._

It was seven years later after they met. Seven long years filled with arrogance and a boy who was too confident. But now, now he was a man. He didn’t laugh or joke about childish things. He matured.

She first noticed it at their first Head meeting. He was so committed and serious about being Head Boy. She admired this change in him.

She was finally able to have a reasonable conversation with him and it surprised her how much she liked talking to him.

They became fast friends. Laughing with each other and smiling. 

It started out as an innocent friendship. 

“You really grew up, James,” she told him one night when they were doing their DADA essays. “It’s nice. I mean, I really like talking to you.”

Beautiful hazel eyes, with a hints of brown, stared back at her. He could feel it too. Yeah, he was the same person, but he felt different. He smiled, “I really like talking to you too, Lily.”

As her cheeks grew pink, she took a deep breath. She felt _nervous._

But she never felt nervous around James Potter before. 

He saw this and placed his hand on her cheek. Her skin was soft and felt warm. She was holding her breath now. 

He leaned in and kissed her. He was shocked because she didn’t try to stop him.

It grew into a beautiful romance. 

**A/N: Enjoy! =]**


	15. Off Limits

_When you are in love and get hurt, it’s like a cut; it heals but always leaves a scar._

He could tell why James liked Lily so much. She was funny and cute and smart and caring. She was the perfect type of girl to date. The perfect girl that _he_ would date.

She was off limits though. 

He could never do that to James. They were best friends and that was just, well that was just wrong.

They worked together a lot, being prefects and all. She would laugh at his stupid jokes and he got nervous around her all of a sudden. He couldn’t wait to work with her.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” he told her once. He was serious, but played it off as a joke.

She laughed, “Remus, you’re funny. Your impression of Potter is pretty good.” She stuck out her tongue. 

Those lips of hers, they were small and delicate. He wanted to taste them. They probably tasted like strawberries.

He didn’t want to hurt James.

He knew that there was no chance. 

He did eventually get over his infatuation with her. But every time he saw them together, he always thought

_What if? What if that was me?_

**A/N: Remus/Lily. I always think that they’d make a cute couple.**

**But I’m a forever James and Lily fan =] Enjoy!**


	16. Love and Pain

_Next to love, sympathy is the most divine passion of the human heart_

She was sitting on the floor of the owlery hugging her knees. She felt so pathetic. Her eyes were tripping with salty tears and she was numb.

She heard people talking and walking up the steps.

_Shit._

She tried to gather herself up to look somewhat normal. She hated crying in front of other people.

It was James Potter and Remus Lupin. _Great,_ she thought. She coughed and cleared her throat.

James looked over. He smiled but it faded quickly. He knew something was wrong. 

“Hey Lily,” he said nicely, “Is there anything you need to talk about?”

Her eyes got even more watery. “Umm.” She didn’t know what to say. “It’s just…”

An overwhelming feeling of lost filled her body and she broke down into painful sobs.

James walked towards her, now crouching on the ground, and hugged her. “What happened?” he asked.

“Just this letter from Petunia,” she said faintly, “About her and my—my parents.”

James hugged her tighter and she saw Remus looking over sympathetically.

James didn’t say anything. And she didn’t need him to. As long as she had someone to hold her she would be ok.

And she had just that.

**A/N: I know that it’s not THAT confusing but I think I’m going to write Petunia’s letter and post it as the next chapter in the next couple of days.**

**Review and enjoy! =]**


	17. Dear Lily

Dear Lily,

Daddy died last night. He was driving home from work and it was raining. He ended up skidding off the Burke Bridge and into the river.

I don’t think mum is going to deal with it too well. 

She doesn’t know that I’m writing you but I think it would be best if you “quit” Hogwarts. Maybe if you were home, you could actually, for once help out a little with her and we would be a family together. 

Vernon could come over and help us too. 

I really think you should consider leaving your school because family is a lot more important than learning to become a _witch._

You should really consider it. 

And if you decide not to, you should be ashamed of yourself. Mum would be very disappointed with you and I don’t know if she would see you the same way.

So please, take time to think about it.

Sincerely

_Tuney_

**A/N: This is the letter that Lily got in the chapter before this. Lily is crying _mostly_ about her father but also that fact that Petunia is pulling a guilt trip on Lily and trying to make her come home.**

**Review and enjoy! =]**


	18. Taken Away

_Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it until it’s taken away_

At the beginning of Charms on Thursday, Lily noticed that James wasn’t in class. She had seen him in the Great Hall for lunch but he wasn’t here. She wondered where he was.

She didn’t know why though. Why did she care about Potter?

She tried paying attention in class but for some reason, she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering onto him. She was becoming agitated. 

A little after halfway through the lesson, James walked in. And something was wrong with him.

He shaved his head.

Lily gasped out loud. He looked over at her confused. The seat beside her had been empty so he sat down next to her.

“You like it?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing his bare head.

“No!” She yelled, not meaning to be loud.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

“What did you do?” she whispered.

“I wanted to try something different,” he said nonchalantly.

“But—but why? You’re known for your hair. That’s just who you are!” Lily didn’t know why she was getting so upset over this.

He didn’t say anything back. He looked disappointed over their conversation. Lily stopped herself from saying anything else.

The next morning in the common room, Lily looked around as she walked down the stairs. James was sitting in a chair with all of his hair. _What?_

“Potter,” she said, “How is all of your hair back?”

“Well, I noticed how upset you got over me being bald, so I went to Madam Pomfrey and she grew it all back.”

“Oh,” she breathed, her cheeks getting hot.

He noticed. Smiling arrogantly he said, “Yeah, I know. I’m hot.”

**A/N: Around end of 6th year. Just James being James. I don’t know haha. Review and enjoy! =]**

**Oh and is there a potion or something that can make your hair grow back? I’m sure there is but I can’t really think right now so whatever =P**


	19. Perfection

_Gold cannot be pure, and people cannot be perfect_

“Detention. Both of you. The next two Fridays at six in my office.”

“But, but, Professor, it wasn’t my fault!” Lily Evans exclaimed.

“Now, now Miss Evans, you were involved in the situation, I’m sorry, but I can’t change it.”

It was all James’ fault. He was the one that tried to ruin her Potion by putting Leech Juice in it. And it was him that accidentally knocked over the cauldron. How the hell was she involved in the situation? Yeah, it was her cauldron, but it was all James’ fault. 

“I sound like a baby,” she whispered to herself.

“What’s that?” James asked.

“Nothing,” she scowled, “Thank you for destroying my Potion and for giving me my first detention.”

He laughed, “You’re welcome. And get your facts straight Evans, I didn’t give you the detention. It was actually Professor Slughorn.”

“Stupid prat,” she whispered while cleaning up the mess. 

He laughed again, “Only for you Evans, only for you.”

“You know,” Lily began, “I don’t think this is funny.”

“Oh, but it is--”

She cut him off, “No it’s not, James. I’m not the same type of person as you. You like getting in trouble and being punished for it. I’m a good person and a good student who doesn’t feel the need to make a ruckus and get detentions!” She was furious.

James didn’t seem to notice. Smiling, he said, “Yeah, but no one really likes a suck up do they?”

**A/N: Enjoy! Read and review. Thanks =]**

**Quote is a Chinese Proverb.**


	20. Forget To Breathe

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person_

He forgets to breathe. Five, four minutes to go and his palms are sweaty.

He knows shes back there, looking at herself, making sure she looks alright.

And she will.

Three, two minutes to go and he feels light headed. 

This is it. This is what he’s been waiting for.

Finally, after all these years.

One minute to go. The music starts playing and he sees her appear from behind the door.

And he forgets to breathe.

_Breathe._

**A/N: James before the wedding. After Hogwarts, obviously. Read, review, and enjoy! =]**


	21. Honestly

_Be true to love, and love will be true to you_

Early one morning, Lily went to get some breakfast. There weren’t many people up at this hour so it wouldn’t too crowded. Just the way she liked it.

She scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate and a piece of toast. 

Lily pulled out a book to read while she was eating. Flipping through the pages, she heard someone sit down in front of her. 

James Potter.

He coughed to get her to look up at him. 

“Hello James,” she said.

He smiled. She finally looked up at him, “Is there something I can do for you?” she asked.

“Nope. I’m just trying to enjoy your company.”

Lily’s heart pounded, and blushed slightly. “James,” she said, “What do you want?”

James flashed that damned smirk of his, “You honestly want to know?”

She nodded.

“I want you, Lily. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

**A/N: Early 7th year. I’m not too crazy about it. Enjoy anyway =]**


	22. Forget To Breathe: Part 2

_And in the end, it’s not the years in your life that count. It’s the life in your years._

As he stands there, looking at her, she thinks about how their life is going to be.

How they’re going to be together and happy and all of the wonderful things that they’re going to do.

And the kids, they’re going to look just like him, but she wants them to have her eyes because she knows how much he loves them. He would always tell her that tiny golden specks would flicker when she laughed or smiled.

She wants to live in the country, a place that they can just be alone and lay in the grass together. At night, they can look at the stars and give them names that only they would know.

She wanted a cottage. And there would be a garden in the back and the scent of fresh flowers would fill the house. With cozy rooms that made the day feel bright and sunny.

She wanted to live a full life.

And the only way possible was with him.

**A/N: Forget to breathe: part 2! =] Lily’s POV... Enjoy! Oh, and i thought the quote fit James and Lily really well.**


	23. Christmas Presents

_Christmas is not as much about opening our presents as opening our hearts_

He was always a procrastinator. Two days to Christmas, and he still hadn’t gotten her anything.

He didn’t realize how hard it could be to shop for a girl.

He could get her clothes, but she always looked wonderful. Or maybe a bunch of lilies but he knew she hated when people did that because it was _cheesy._

As he watched two fifth years walk into the Great hall holding hands, it finaly hit him. He had the perfect gift for her.

And when Christmas morning came, he walked down into the common room and gave her, her gift.

She opened it to see a stuffed teddy bear with messy, windblown, black hair and glasses.

She laughed, and flashed him a grin.

“That,” he explained, “Is James, so whenever I’m not around, you can hug him instead.”

**A/N: Here’s a Christmas drabble. Lately I’ve been having a really bad case of writers block so maybe once Christmas is over I can think more =] Enjoy!**

**Ohh and I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday and New Year!**


	24. Kind of Fat

_Babies are a link between angels and man_

It was a brisk Saturday morning when Sirius was over at the Potter house. Sirius and James talked as Lily made eggs for everyone.

“Lily,” Sirius said, “I know its breakfast time but, I don’t think you should be eating so much anymore.”

Confused Lily asked, “And why not?”

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re getting kind of fat.” Sirius, expecting to be hit, flinched.

But Lily didn’t hit Sirius. Instead, she smiled and her cheeks grew pink.

“What?” He asked.

James looked at him with a wide grin, “Padfoot, Lily is pregnant.”

“With what?” Sirius shouted.

Lily laughed again, and this time hitting him, “A baby, you prat!”

“Oh,” he said, smiling, “That’s what I thought.”

**A/N: Sirius at James and Lily’s. Obviously. Enjoy =]**


	25. Water Your Soul

_Let your tears come. Let them water your soul_

It had been in the newspaper the day before. It wasn’t the first time muggles had been attacked but it was the first time that she had been personally affected by it.

As much as he wanted to go comfort the girl he loved, he wasn’t able to. They wouldn’t let him up to the girl dormitory and she hadn’t been in class for the past week and a half. 

He was sitting by the lake one night looking at the sky. He had to see her but he had no idea how that was going to happen.

As he was thinking, he felt someone behind him. He turned and to look and there she stood.

She sat down next to him and looked at him. She smiled a little.

He smiled back and he could see the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she started to sob into his shoulder.

“I love you, Lily,” he said, a knot forming in his throat.

“I love you too, James.”

**A/N: I know that they say Lily’s parents probably didn’t die in anyway related to Voldemort but let’s pretend they did.**

**And James and Lily had started dating before this. Enjoy =]**


	26. Love Is

_Love is when you look into someone’s eyes and see their heart_

She blinked back the bright light as a cool breeze came through the window. She pulled the covers over her. They had been sleeping for almost the whole morning but she didn’t want to get up.

He rolled over to face her. Without opening his eyes, he smiled. 

She smiled back and kissed the tip of his nose. 

She wasn’t sure how it happened last night, all she knows that it did and she remembered it vividly 

It was one of the most real things she ever experienced. 

And with his way of always making a moment even more perfect he looked into her eyes and said, 

“You are my world.”

**A/N: James and Lily’s morning after their first time. Enjoy =]**


	27. This Moment

_Breathe. Let go. And remind yourself that this very moment is the only one you know you have for sure_

The grass was wet beneath her feet and a breeze was warm against her cheeks.  The sun was setting and the sky grew pink and orange; the stars barely twinkled through the already beautiful sky. 

She sighed and let the air fill her lungs and slowly let it out. She hugged her arms around herself and smiled slightly.

She felt his touch at her sides. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck making her shiver.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear.

She smiled again and whispered back, “I love you too, James.”

**A/N: Just a random moment between James and Lily during 7th year. I felt like I needed to update. Enjoy =]**


	28. To Be With You

_‘Tis healthy to be sick sometimes_

As James was lounging on a couch in the common room, Lily came over, coughing, and sat next to him.

“You know, you should really go to the hospital wing for that cough.”

Lily sighed, “James, I’m fine.”

“You’ve had that cough for a week now! And it has no signs of letting up. I just don’t want you to be sick for the Hogsmeade weekend coming up.”

Lily laid her head on James’ shoulder, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Lily, you always do this,” James told her, “You always say that you’re fine when you’re really not. You let yourself get so sick that you can’t even get out of bed. I just want to spend the weekend with you.” 

Lily’s breathing grew deep, “Lily?” James asked.

James looked down at her and saw that she fell asleep. Smiling to himself, James sighed and closed his eyes as well.

**A/N: Umm, yeah, total _writers block!?_ I think so. James and Lily, 7th year. Enjoy and review! =] I love reading reviews and appreciate them beyond anything!!! Quote is by Henry David Thoreau if anyone was interested.**


	29. Deeper Meaning

_Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning_

The night was dark and the castle was cold. As James monitored the northern tower, Lily got stuck with the dungeons. 

She walked cautiously around corners and made sure to check behind her every couple of steps.

She never felt quite secure when she was in the dungeons.

As she was about to turn another corner, she heard cool voices speaking softly. 

“How the hell did a damn mudblood become Head Girl, especially with this war going on,” a voice said.

“Dunno. Potter probably had Dumbledore give her the position because there’s no way she could have gotten it on her own,” another voice responded.

They snickered. 

Lily’s stomach dropped. Unlike herself, Lily’s mind grew hazy and she didn’t know what to say. 

She quietly turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

For once in her life, Lily didn’t feel safe being who she was.

**A/N: Winter of Lily’s 7th year. Read, review, and enjoy =] And thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them =].**


	30. Sit On The Steps

_I know God wouldn't give me anything I can't handle; I just wish he didn't trust me so much_

Lily was pale and felt numb. But she knew she had to do this. Quietly, she walked over to James who was sitting on the steps leading to the Gryffindor Tower.

“I can’t do this,” Lily breathed.

“What are you talking about, Lils?” James curiously asked.

“James, I can’t be with you like this. I can’t just be the girlfriend of the most wanted boy in school. I see the way girls look at you.”

James sighed, running his hand through his hair. “But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“But it does, James!” Lily took a minute to think. “I’m just afraid that you’ll have your fun, and then leave me.”

“How long have you felt like this?”

Lily fiddled with her robe button, “Since the last Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Damn it Lily,” James said, “You don’t get it, do you?” James looked in Lily’s eyes, and saw the tears forming.

“I love you. And I love how your hair smells, and the way you look at me when you’re mad at me. Or when sometimes bite the end of your quill. And how I feel when I’m around you.”

But the tears came, “I’m sorry, James.” Lily kissed James on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

**A/N: There will be a second part in the near future so don’t worry. I don’t know if Lily would ever feel like this but let’s see how it plays out, shall we? Lily and James in their 7th year. Enjoy.**

**I hope everyone likes it! And review because I love reviews and everyone who reads this. Seriously everyone, thank you so much. =]**

**And this was inspired by a little short film that I saw on youtube. If anyone wants to watch it ( because it’s totally beautiful) just let me know and I’ll post the link. **

**And I don’t know who the quote is by. =/**


	31. Stand in the Hall

_Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt, deeply hurt by someone you trust_

Sit On the Steps: Stand in the Hall

It had been five days, 14 hours, 58 minutes, and 32 seconds… 33, 34, 35. But he wasn’t counting.

She had always been good at giving the cold shoulder. He decided this stupid mind game had to end.

He waited for her after her Ancient Ruins class that afternoon. He knew she was coming by the way her feet sounded on the hard floor. She was talking to Mary when she noticed him standing there. She tried to act nonchalant, but he wouldn’t let her.

“Lily,” he said softly, falling into step with her, “We need to talk.”

He felt her get tense. “Please, Lily.” He waited. “Mary,” he then said, “Will you please excuse Lily and me for just a moment?”

Mary nodded, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

Lily then stopped walking and turned towards James, placing her free hand on her hip. “Can I help you?”

“Yes you can, Miss. I’m trying to look for a girl with fiery red hair and a snappy attitude.”

“James,” Lily said annoyed.

“What’s wrong with you? You suddenly break up with me without giving me a half way decent explanation and then don’t talk to me for almost a week! I’m the one who should be annoyed, not you.”

Lily tapped her foot, “I gave you a perfectly reasonable explanation on why I broke up with you, and you know it. If I remember correctly--”

He cut her off, “Enough!” he yelled. He clenched his jaw in frustration. Lily couldn’t remember a time when she had seen him so angry. “Fuck you, Lily!” He grabbed her wrist tighter than he should have, and pulled her forcefully to the side of the hallway. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me. No _fucking_ idea.”

He let go of her wrist, and walked away from her. 

Lily grabbed her wrist and rubbed it gently. As the tears swelled up in her eyes, she silently cursed herself and walked in the opposite direction.

**A/N: Part 3 will be on its way soon. And maybe a 4th part depending on how I decide to end this. But anyway, here you go. I’ve been having shots of inspiration lately and it’s rather refreshing. =] Enjoy and review. Thank you so much!**


	32. Lay in the Grass

_When wealth is lost, nothing is lost; when health is lost, something is lost; when love is lost, all is lost_

Sit on the Steps: Lay in the Grass

It was an unusually warm morning for March. The grass was still wet from the night before.

Lily saw him lying there, under a tree. She could tell that he didn’t sleep well.

She slowly walked towards him, trying to get her thoughts together.

When she reached him, she stood for a moment. He didn’t open his eyes. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled weakly.

“James,” Lily began, “I’m sorry about what I did to you.”

She waited for him to respond. Nothing.

“I mean, I don’t know why I made the decision I made. I was afraid that you were going to leave me and I would lose you. But I guess I ended up losing you anyway.”

James nodded and closed his eyes again.

She started to get frustrated. “Do you think we could forget this happened and go back to how we were?”

“Lily,” he said, “I wouldn’t expect this from you. Not now at least. You and your fucking mind games. And just because you know how much I love you doesn’t mean I’ll take you back.” He got up, “It’s your turn to be rejected for once.” 

He quietly walked back to the castle.

Mentally drained, Lily watched James leave and hugged her knees.

**A/N: Part 3 =] There’s one more part to this and then this little series thing is done. Haha, enjoy!**

**I changed the quote a bit. The original one said when character is lost, all is lost and I just switched it to love...**

**Original is by Billy Graham.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys =]**


	33. Lean on the Wall

_Forgiveness is the final form of love_

Sit on the Steps: Lean on the Wall

“And that should cover everything. Thanks everyone.” Lily said, finishing the prefect’s meeting.

The last few students left the room as Lily got her papers together. As she got up to leave the room, she turned around and saw James leaning on the wall next to the door.

She wanted to go over and hug him but she wouldn’t let herself.

Lily walked over to the door and reached for the handle when she heard him say, “I miss you.”

Lily told herself not to give in, “James…”

“I want you back,” he whispered, and pulled her closer to him.

Lily closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say, “But you told me that--”

His face was close to hers now; she could feel his breath on her face. “I told you what?”

But James didn’t listen for an answer. Instead he kissed her softly.

And all thoughts about not giving in disappeared.

**A/N: Part 4… this part was considerably harder to write than the rest of them. I’m not good at resolving things. But I hope you enjoy =]**

**Thanks for your reviews <33**


End file.
